


Just a little shadow

by junebugtwin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, I only kind of follow canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, a bit experimental, baby shadow lena having a tough time, magica is an asshole, my take on Lenas origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugtwin/pseuds/junebugtwin
Summary: Once upon a time, an evil witch lost a battle. She is said to be defeated, and the victor, Scrooge McDuck, goes back to his life of riches and adventures.Once upon a time, a little shadow was born- not yet jaded and cold, new and small and innocent. She does not stay that way for long.---My take on an origin story for Lena
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 16





	Just a little shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This ones gonna get a bit experimental- as Lena first comes into existence her thoughts are going to be vague and confusing, and as she grows up she'll begin to think more complexly and concretely. There will also be a change in the perspective of the writing, which is done on purpose.

Black. Dark. Nothing.

Where

?

Dark. Black. Nothing. Something ?

…

.

who

where ?

move my- my? who am-

move my arm.

arm? feathers. white.

strong? bony? something?

blink.

blink.

eyes…I- who am- I have eyes.

…

Black. Dark. Empty. But-

I am here

not empty

who am I

?

Where is…this?

I’m floating, spinning, somewhere?

nowhere?

It’s dark, and black, and empty- except for…me.

who am I?

Why am I

here?

I can move my legs. I stretch them. I twist my body. Flex my fingers. Look around.

Its nothing but nothing.

Nothing-ness?

Wait.

…

what?

What is that?

Below me- under my feet. A picture? And image?

Something.

Another…something like me. Far away. Beyond my reach. But…like me.

They are white. They have feathers. They have a dark blanket- shirt? Jacket? Clothing---Robe?

Robe.

They have a dark robe, they are wearing it. They have yellow eyes. Do I have? Yellow eyes?

They are yelling-

…

can I yell? Can I talk? Can I make noise?

…

“ “

I cannot. My mouth opens like the other thing. But no sound comes out from it.

What are they doing so far away? There are bright lights. Light? Magic?

They are moving, angry, taking action- fighting?

What do they fight?

Another something like us! White and with feathers. A red…vest? A weird hat. A top hat? They are also yelling.

Who is winning- Is this for winning? Can fights be won?

The yellow eye’d me looks unhappy.

(Do I look unhappy?)

They are kneeling. They look hurt. They look…not full? Not winning, not successful. Weak.

They look weak.

Yellow eyes is looking…they are looking at…me!

At me?

Can they…can they look- can they appear- can they see me?

They are saying something… I

I feel

Not normal

Not floating.

Pulled

P u l l e d

D

O

W

N

.

.

..

..

…

The space around me taste’s like something. Like…not nothing? Its cold. Cold on my body- my body which is…there? firm? solid?

Solid. The cold…air feels not the same-odd-weird on my body. I am lying on something. The ground. The ground is cold. and rough? What is it made out of? I move my hands over the ground. It’s…boulder? Rocks? Stones? Concrete. Are rough things all concrete?

I open my eyes (are they yellow?) and look- around. There is an around. But it is dark-

but not

_as_

_dark_.

I can see. But it is dim. The cold air smells different. A strong smell. I don’t know if I…

like

It? Enjoy it? Feel good about it?

I can dislike.

…

I dislike cold, and I dislike rough. I move my mouth. I smile, because…smile’s are a thing I do when I am…amused? Happy?

Proud?

I keep looking. It is all rough concrete. Mostly. Some of the ground moves…does ground move? It sounds like something. Rushing. Moving. Crashing. It smells even stronger. A bad smell.

Its floating, swirling, liquid? Water?

Not quite water. Maybe. Something like it.

Where is this.

…

“W-whherre is thiss?” Your voice sounds like concrete. hah.

**_“Oh you’re finally awake. Thank god I was beginning to suspect you were a dud.”_** you shout, and move back, and look around. Who?? Said that?! Who’s here?

Oh.

You see them. The other one, the one with the robe and the yellow eyes. The one that looked at you. Except for now its eyes are pure red, and it is pure black. It is…not full and solid like you- more like you were in the dark place- not real and floaty.

A shadow.

“I…amm. Awake. Yes. Du-d?” You ask, wary for some reason, of her voice. It is strong like the sort of water, but it is wispy like before too…it makes you want to leave.

The red eyes move backwards in…anger- upset- impatient- bored? Something.

 ** _“yes. A dud- a failure, worthless.”_** You are angry right away! Those are bad things! She speaks before you can tell her how that made you feel- and you are---frustrated! With her.

 ** _“But as to your previous question, we are currently in the sewers. Not exactly a worthy location for someone like me, but neither of us can exactly be above ground at the moment.”_** You don’t understand her…her words are hard to look through, like the dark place. It is struggling (struggles, struggled) makes you …so many of her words are not said? She is…hinting at things, words between her words, she is too much.

You glare at her, because you have already have some strong feelings. You do not like her. Like cold and like concrete, she is a bad uncomfortable thing.

“Whhy can- canett-can’t we be ‘abovve ground’” You say, trying to make your voice less concrete and more….feathery? like you? Less uneven and scratchy. The other one moves- twirling like the almost water, along the wall, lit by a dim light coming from a…hole, scratch- crack, above you. Her form attaches to yours, her legs are foggy like the dark place. Not distinct.

She looks at you- her face has an odd…image, refection, look- it has an odd look- like she is searching…for something in you, trying to see if…trying to see something.

 ** _“Because I’m currently a living shadow, and shadows do poorly in the light…and you- well you’re not even living yet are you? You barely know anything. This is all very confusing for you I’m sure- wouldn’t want you to rush into proper society as you are now, and draw…unwanted attention to our little situation.”_** Lena huffs, squinting at the shadowy one, untrusting. Her words are…good, likable, friendly, nice- but she seems…not. Like her kind words are something she has to do, but does not consider real. Still. She is the only other one like you, other than that thing with the top hat. She knows things, and you are still confusing- confused.

“What arre we? Whhyy…why arre we not like the c-oncrete? Why do we talk, and move?” You watch as she moves a- narrow, pointed- sharp looking hand to her face. You feel like it is sign of…being tired of and disliking of someone. _Well_. You feel that way about her as well.

 ** _“You really are simple- and here I thought you were supposed to learn fast- ah well, I suppose things are never as advertised…the world around you is not alive like I am, so of course it doesn’t move or speak. Some things are alive, and others aren’t- seeing as you’re not currently talking to the sewage, I’m guessing you at least have some idea of what can hold a conversation.”_** You feel like that explained very little; you are only a small amount less confused than before.

**_“Most alive things have names. You may call me Magica, or mistress, whichever you prefer…and well, I have no idea what to call you. I suppose ‘little thing’ will do for now. Come along, apparently I have much to teach you.”_ **


End file.
